1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulk bins, and more particularly to a bulk bin including a collapsible outer container adapted to hold a plurality of separate, replaceable, collapsible, inner cellular units.
2. Description of the Background Art:
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,673,022, 2,917,222, 3,004,096, 3,356,281 3,397,771, 3,715,072, 3,880,343, 4,102,525, 4,165,030, 4,293,091, 4,351,471.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a composite bulk bin formed of paperboard which includes a collapsible outer container adapted to hold four separate collapsible inner cellular units each of which includes a pair of triangular cells.